creativesci_fifandomcom-20200214-history
Sightings (TV series)
"They're Watching." There has been an increase in UFO activity and hotspots since 1990. 95% are explained. 5% remain unexplained. 'Sightings '''is an American action-science fiction television series created by Psyfyman81. The series revolves around an UFO retrieval unit from Area 51 as well as several other groups of people, who are present when a crashed alien spaceship is recovered in Arizona. They slowly find themselves mired in a decades-long conspiracy to hide the truth from the American public. Plot It has been seventy years since an unidentified craft of unknown origin crashed at Roswell, New Mexico, the United States Air Force has been at the forefront of procuring, researching and developing alien derived technologies, which has helped advance human technology. In the present day, a UFO crash lands near Lake Powell, Arizona, an Air Force UFO retrieval team tasked with retrieving the craft, and are abducted by aliens and taken aboard the craft. Close by, a group of civilians watch as the military swarms in and are abducted by the aliens. In Northern California, a rancher is abducted by the similar creatures. The aftermath of these events take our characters on journey into the decades-long conspiracy to hide the truth of alien visitation from the American public. Dossiers ''Characters will be from the present day and refer to guest characters from the past. Character profile, name, occupation, residence, DOB, POB, Ethnicity, Martial Status, Based on. MAIN CAST UNITED STATES AIR FORCE (PAWNS OF THE CONSPIRACY) - Nellis AFB, Nevada/Las Vegas, Nevada. #Captain Leo Jordan- USAF UFO retrieval assistant team leader. #Major Travis Grant- USAF UFO retrieval unit team leader, an antagonist of Capt. Jordan. #Airman Winter- USAF UFO retrieval unit scout. #Airman Garland- USAF UFO retrieval unit scout. #Colonel Keith Patterson- USAF Commander of the Area 51 facility inside the Nellis AFB Complex in Nevada. CENTRAL INTELLIGENCE AGENCY/MAJESTIC 12 (IN CHARGE OF COVER-UPS) - Nellis AFB, Nevada/Washington DC. #CIA operative Frank Sheen- Supposed CIA liasion with the USAF; threatens witnesses if they talk about the events. CIVILIANS (INVESTIGATING THE CONSPIRACY/WITNESSES) - Page, Arizona #William Jeffries- host/editor of the noted conspiracy talk show/magazine The Magic Bullet. While driving through the state of Texas on the way to Florida, he hears word of a crash from a series of callers near the town of Page, Arizona. #Michelle Henderson- Anchor on a cable news channel in Phoenix, Arizona, sent to do a live feed from Page a few days after the crash gets international media attention. #Marcus Atwood- Ufologist in Yuma, AZ. He is called up by the Richardsons at the request of Deputy Cullen, Trista and Sophie. Charlie remains skeptical of the Ufologist's involvement. (Dan Aykroyd) #Sheriff Ruiter- Sheriff of the Coconino County Sheriff's Office. #W. E. Cullen- Deputy on patrol when he discovers a runaway named Trista, also witnessed the crash of the UFO and saw the government response. Serves as a father figure for Trista. Late 30s, unmarried. #Trista Strickland- Runaway from Flagstaff who was present during the crash and witnessed the government response. Serves as a kind of daughter for Deputy Cullen. 17 year old girl, abusive drugged out family. #Arthur Richardson- Husband, older couple, residents of Page for the last ten years, retired, came from the East Coast. #Lauren Richardson- Wife, older couple, residents of Page for the last ten years, retired, came from the East Coast. Former housewife. #Oliver Gray- Young boy, grandson of the older couple, witnessed the UFO crash and government response. #Sophie Bennett- Waitress at a diner outside Page, Arizona, witnessed the UFO crash and government response. #Charlie Phillips- Lumbermill worker in Flagstaff visiting family in Page for the weekend and witnesses the government response. Harbors deep resentment of the government. CONTACTEES (DIRECT INTERACTION WITH EBEs) - Oroville, California #Robert Kell- Twenty-something son of a rancher from Oroville, California, shortly before the crash of the UFO, he is abducted and experimented on. He claims to have seen "men" in space suits abducted him from his room while he was sleeping. Due to economic slump, has had difficulty finding work. #Claire Porter- Robert's girlfriend and former drugee who finds hope and salvation in the words of John Michael Logan. She is from Reno, Nevada. CULT (PRO-ALIEN RELIGIOUS SEX CULT-UFOS MAY TAKE PART IN THE END TIMES) - Sedona, Arizona #John Michael Logan - a Jim Jones-esque cult leader that believes the aliens inside UFOs are "our true saviors." He is a failed pastor from Texas and street preacher in California. He hitchhikes with someone and uses the UFO crash to gain unprecedented influence. He forms a cult similar in approach to Raelism in that it becomes a sex cult as well as an "End of Days" one. He contacts a Hopi Indian guide to concoct a false narrative to con people into his cult. He claims that there will be an "Awakening" in Sedona, Arizona and thousands of people flock there to see his "prophecy." SPACE EXPLORATION (WITNESS TO THE UNEXPLAINED)- Low Earth Orbit *''Crew of ISS Rotation, took of in the Spring of 2022, four months in orbit. 2 Russians, 2 Americans and 1 ESA-Italy and 1 Canadian. SLS missions.'' #Commander Perkins - ISS mission commander (NASA-USA) male. #Dr. Tiddio - ISS flight engineer (ESA-Italy) female. #Dr. Caragan-ISS mission specialist (NASA-USA) female. #Dr. Waugh - ISS mission specialist (CSA-Canada) male. #Dr. Mikhailokov- ISS mission specialist (Russia) male #Dr. Sokolov - ISS mission specialist (Russia) male #Lt.Col. Scott- (USAF not NASA) pilot, secret shuttle mission to LEO to view a mysterious object in the mid 1990s. #Maj. Hollister- (USAF not NASA) co-pilot, secret shuttle mission to LEO to view a mysterious object in the mid 1990s. OTHER SUPPORTING CHARACTERS #Tammy Caldera- Incumbent Republican Governor of Arizona, since 2015. Former Congresswoman from 2011-2015, from Phoenix. Based on Martha McSally. #Tomas Avalos- Mexican tourguide in Veracruz. #Three Winters- Hopi/Navajo Indian with hidden wisdom. #Dr. Hanz Inglemann - (1908-1978) A former German scientist working with the Nazis during World War II to create a "wonder weapon," instead discovered a crashed alien UFO in 1936. A member of Operation Paper Clip assisted the allies with work on the Manhattan Project in 1945, Majestic 12 in 1947 and Area 51 in 1955, he retired from the program in 1977 and died of leukemia in 1978. He worked with Edwards in secret for twenty years. #Fred Edwards- (1916-1983) Private investigator of UFO phenomenon, at first Victoria was his intern, later became his wife and a very active force in his life. They started out in the early 1950s and stopped in the early 1980s, he was killed in a car accident due to faulty brakes. UFO noir. #Victoria Stevens- (1932-1989) Private investigator of UFO phenomenon, at first she served as Fred's intern but later fell in love with him and became his wife, she was no slouch and insisted on keeping Fred's work organized. From the early 1950s until the early 1980s, she was loyal and by his side until his death in a car accident. Afterward, she withdrew from UFO research and donated all of her info to William Jeffries. She became more and more mentally ill and was admitted to an institution where she died alone in the late 1980s. UFO noir. ARCHIVE FOOTAGE FIGURES #President Harry S. Truman (archive footage) - featured during a conference at the basement of the White House with an E.B.E. #President Dwight D. Eisenhower (archive footage) - featured at a meeting with aliens at an Air Force base in the southwest. #President John F. Kennedy (archive footage) - challenges America to landing a man on the Moon. #President Richard M. Nixon (archive footage) - responded to Armstrong's call from the Moon in 1969. Episode guide 5 seasons, 20 episodes. 100 episodes. Season 1 (CLOSE ENCOUNTERS) It is one of the warmest summers in history and the seventieth anniversary of the crash at Roswell. An UFO crash lands near Lake Powell, Arizona and leaves behind several witnesses, the government arrives and retrieves the UFOs claiming it to be a crashed UAV. The witnesses launch an investigation of the events themselves and delve deep into the decades-long conspiracy to hide the truth from the American people. However, during their investigation, alien abductions and UFO sightings seem to increase at an alarming rate. This leads many to believe that this increase is the precursor to a mass sighting somewhere in the world. While the powers that be has its first face-to-face chat with the creatures in roughly twenty-five years. There is a subset of people who were abducted who claim to believe that the mass UFO sighting will occur at Mount Shasta in Northern California. The witnesses and Robert Kell join the mass exodus to Mount Shasta to witness the largest UFO sighting in world history. This is the first time we see the infamous "Aurora" hypersonic plane. A Close Encounter of the First Kind is making a visual sighting of an UFO. Season 2 (COMMUNION) Out of the Mount Shasta sighting, John Michael Logan claims to be an emissary of the "Visitors" and claims that they would like to have another meeting in Sedona, Arizona where they will present themselves to the world. Logan says that the Mount Shasta sighting was merely to get the world's attention but the Sedona sighting will be the final reveal. Capt. Jordan having been present with Sheen at the Area 51 encounter is promoted to Major and given a new assignment with Majestic 12 to help silence Logan's cult before it gets out of hand by infiltrating it. Jeffries investigates a series of strange occurrences in the U.S. southwest which lend credence to Logan's claims. Robert Kell falls in love with a fellow cultist. The crew of the ISS go offline for several hours and NASA hides the fact that they were abducted by the "Visitors." Logan's cult fails to divine the "Visitors" in Sedona to which Logan attempts to murder everyone but is stopped by Maj. Jordan. This causes some of the witnesses to die and some to leave the cult to continue their pursuit of the truth. A Close Encounter of the Second Kind regards the visual sighting of an UFO that leaves behind some manner of physical evidence. Season 3 (OFFICIAL DENIAL) Logan's death has created a power vacuum inside his religious cult, his replacement martyrs Logan and says that the aliens will punish us for killing one of their prophets. Robert Kell's cultist girlfriend is pregnant with twins. The remaining witnesses push for the truth and we learn about Fred and Victoria Edwards and their failed pursuit of the truth. Many abductees commit suicide and many try to forget, some begin to believe that the aliens will not come back because of Logan's death. However, Kell begins to feel drawn to Page, Arizona and that his girlfriend against her wishes. The Page, Arizona sighting manages to be a bit more quiet than the Mount Shasta and Sedona sightings, Majestic 12 cordons off the area due to a chemical disaster on a freight train. Majestic 12 in a strange move allows several abductees in to view the aliens. It is then revealed to the audience that the "creatures" are actually humans from a far-off plausible future. Almost exactly one year from the date of the Page Crash, Majestic 12 returns the crashed UFO to aliens and in exchange they allow twelve humans the opportunity to go with them on a trip to the plausible future, Kell and his girlfriend go as well as a couple of witnesses and Maj. Jordan himself. A Close Encounter of the Third Kind is the sighting of the "occupants" of the UFO. Season 4 (FIRE IN THE SKY) The Travelers as they become known, begin to show up one at a time near Page, Arizona over the coming weeks and months. The last Travelers to return are Kell and his girlfriend are reunited but their twins are missing. Majestic 12 takes them to debrief them however all the Travelers fail to recall any memories. Weeks pass and the twins arrive, a boy and a girl, however they look as if they are about ten-years-old. A scientist explains this away as due to time dilation. Abductions and sightings having taken a bit of dip since the Travelers had left begin to increase once again. The cult having been silenced and eliminated, is reformed this time under the impression that the twins are humanity's saviors. Majestic 12 is dissolved by the end of this season and the government restarts its official investigations of UFOs and alien visitations and comes clean with the decades-long conspiracy to hide the truth of visitors from the future. The Visitors take the twins again at the end when the characters all congregate in New Mexico. Major Jordan is the only Traveler to not return. A Close Encounter of the Fourth Kind is abduction of a human being, usually against their will. Season 5 (TAKEN) Another year passes, Kell and Porter are separated and the world is a changed place since the Truth was revealed. Jordan returns and states The Visitors were from a plausible future where the depletion of the Earth's resources have begun to sterilize humanity and have wreaked untold horror. Jordan states that it will all begin with an upcoming ecological disaster that will kill millions, if not billions. Jordan states that John Michael Logan's equation suggests using the fibonacci sequence as a framework that the ecological disaster would occur. The twins return, appearing in their twenties, they help reunite their parents' love and help enlighten the world, the Twins disappear in a UFO as the present day is not their home time, avoiding disaster. A Close Encounter of the Fifth Kind is the continual abduction of a human being and their family, possibly for genectic research and "hybridization." Supplementary information *abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread60574/pg1 (for US secret govt) *abovetopsecret.com/forum/thread61331/pg1 (for top secret facilities) *http://www.ufocasebook.com/pdf/html (for UFO documents) Trivia * The original screenplay for the pilot of Sightings was showcased in the Fall 2011 semester of a screenwriting class taken by the screenwriter. The audience graded the project as better than Strangeland's pilot but not as good as Timeframe's pilot. * The series does not support the ancient astronaut theory, though entertains it at points. And does not believe all mythologies and religions are linked but share a few common threads, regarding creation myths and flood myths. * The character Marcus Atwood and his investigations are based on the creator's brother's film “Investigating Dreamland.” Material included *The Visitors: Grays. http://io9.com/concept-art-writing-prompt-aliens-encounter-the-cavepe-509834876The aliens nicknamed: "The Visitors" "LGM." Implants. Shapeshifters. Future humans, or alien invaders bent on creating the most perfect alien army to fight a interstellar war. These future humans possess the power of telepathy, as well as telekinesis. Their skin is pale white-gray maybe a blue, lacking a pinky finger, large black oval eyes, a small bump for a nose with slits for nostrils and slit mouths. They are either fully naked or draped in bright white robes. ALIEN SHIPS: MOTHERSHIP, SCOUTS, FOO FIGHTERS, WHEEL. TIMESHIPS: RECTANGLES, CIGARS, TRIANGLES, SPHERES/ORBS, MOTHERSHIP, BOOMERANGS. NO FLYING SAUERS. (TIMESHIPS). CLOAK. (ARE PART SPACESHIP BECAUSE THE EARTH IS ALWAYS ROTATING AND IS NEVER IN THE SAME EXACT REGION OF SPACE ON ANY GIVEN TIME. THUS THE TIMESHIPS ARE DESIGNED TO COMPENSATE FOR THE VACUUM OF SPACE AND SURVIVE RE-ENTRY INTO THE ATMOSPHERE. MANUFACTURED IN SPACE.) Skinwalker Ranch is in Utah. UFO are humans from a possible far future, based on Boskop Man. *THE CONSPIRATORS: MJ12 documents surface 1982. BLACKSTAR. Majestic 12 are men-in-black tasked with covering up the truth. CIA-Majestic clearance. Alien and human test subjects at a sister facility in New Mexico. An alien called "Elvis." CONDON COMMITTEE (1968). BLACK HELICOPTERS (1970s). FEMA UPDATES FIREMAN MANUALS WITH UFO (1970s/1980s). DULCE BASE ATTACK (1978-1979). MJ12 DOCUMENTS SURFACE (1982). AURORA SR92 (1985). VANDENBERG AFB LAUNCH SITE, USS SEA SHADOW (1986). 5 FORMER AREA 51 EMPLOYEES SUE USAF OVER EPA ISSUES (1994). UNIDENTIFIED BOOMS (2003). AIR FORCE MATERIAL COMMAND (EDWARDS AFB, CA). GOVERNMENT RESPONSES: PROJECT MOGUL REVEALED AS ROSWELL INCIDENT (1987/1993/1997). AREA 51 “DISCLOSURE” (July 1997). SEE UFOS ON SHUTTLE (1980s-2000s). JPL (PASADENA, CA). *NASA/DOD/USAF secret project: Alternative 3. Nazi secret projects. US GOVT GRAVITY PROPULSION INITIATIVE (1955-1973). 70s/80s FEMA/Firefighter manuals feature what to do in UFOs arrive. Cordon off area. The Volume Series already covered Montauk Project in the 80s. Historically, SDI in 1984 until 1993. 1985-Aurora plane. 1986-Sea Shadow. ARGONAUT 1- SECRET DOD SPACE SHUTTLE MISSION/CONTINUED MISSION TO THE MOON. CLASSIFIED INFORMATION: CONFIDENTIAL/SECRET/TOP SECRET/SENSITIVE COMPARTMENTALIZED INFORMATION (SCI)-SPECIAL ACCESS PROGRAMS/DOE-C,L,Q/NATO SECRET/NEED TO KNOW. Project Boston/Baltimore: secret US space mission. 1970s-Apollo 18-20, Apollo 17 original patch had Stonehenge. 1980s- DOD shuttle missions, include bald eagle in patch, Dept. of Def. seal with US flag. Argonaut 1/Paladin 1: Secret lunar mission in the mid 1970s. USAF: Project Snowbird (fly UFOs). Project Pounce (evaluate alien tech). Project Sign (study UFOs). Project Bando (monitor UFOs). DUMBS (deep underground military bases)-research at Above Top Secret. *AREA 51: Nightwatchman aka Camo dudes, are the perimeter security teams on the border of Area 51. Area 51 is "run" by a full-bird Colonel, each sector is compartmentalized to deregulate the flow of information so that no one person knows what is happening. Sector 4 is vehicle maintennce and experimentation. The Cube (Command, Control Center) CIA transferred control of Area 51 to USAF in 1977. LANDING LIGHTS. USAF: Material Command, Detachment 3. Area 51. Groom Lake facility (storage, examination, reverse engineering, study of occupants, manufacture of craft based on alien tech, meetings or joint undertakings with EBE, dev. of exotic energy weapons, SR92 Aurora) Russian Area 51: Kaputsin Yar, Aura-Z. *Blue Section - Characters: Colonel John Mason, Maj. Davis, Dr. Jim Lawrence, SSgt. Enrique Ramirez, Sgt. Paul Sanders, Airman Michael Grimes, Special Agent Travis Grant, Dr. Wes Carpenter, Mr. Rockford. *The Travelers: Red jumpsuit people in CE3K. *SETTING: Lil Ale'Inn in Rachel, NV, ask for Jo'Beth. California (main location), Nevada (Area 51, designated: R-4808n, test site), Utah (construction site), Colorado (NORAD), Arizona (crashsite), New Mexico (history), Texas (main). Operational bases: Nellis Air Force Base, Area 51, 1950s-1990s, Las Vegas NV, private airplane trips from McCaran Airport. | Wright-Patterson AFB, Dayton OH, Hangar 18, 1940s. | White Sands Missile Range, NM, 1940s-1960s. | NORAD, Colorado Springs, CO, Area 51’s new home, 1990s-today. | Office in Washington DC. US SW, UFOS-CA, AZ, NV, CO, UT, NM. JPL-Pasadena, Vandenberg, Beale, LA, Oroville-Marysville-Yuba City,SF, Sacramento, Pacific Ocean. LV, Elko, Nellis, Reno. PHX, Flagstaff, Tucson, Meteor Crater, Sedona, Grand Canyon. ABQ, Las Cruces, Los Alamos, Alamogordo, Roswell. Dugway, SLC, Moab. Denver, CO Springs, Peterson, NORAD. Veracruz, Mexico events. East LA events. Azteca. Places from OD: Indianapolis, IN. South Bend, IN. Aiken, SC. Erin, TN. Veracruz, Mexico (East LA, CA/Inland Empire, CA-Azteca). Sedona, Arizona. Lake Powell, Arizona. Yuma, Arizona. Barry M. Goldwater AFB, AZ. Meteor Crater, AZ. Flagstaff, AZ. Santa Monica, CA. *Bases: Pine Gap, AUS. Area 51. Wright-Patt, OH. Dugway, UT. Page, AZ. Mercury, NV. Burley, ID. DIA. OKC. MT. WA. Lassen and Deep Springs, CA. Los Alamos Ntl Lab, NM. Edwards AFB, CA. Mojave Desert, CA. Camp Hero, NY. Underground base in the Plumas Ntl Forest. Ehachapi, CA. Kirkland AFB, CA. Norton AFB, CA. Mtns Germany-France. England. *Radio telescope. Offutt AFB, WSMR. *INSPIRATION: Maybe opt for a present day setting and centralized in the American South West, create a feel more consistent with Hangar 18 (1980), The X-Files (season 1-7), The X-Files movie (1998), The Arrival (1996), Fire in the Sky (1993), Official Denial (1994), Roswell (1994), Area 51: Videogame series (1995/2005/2007), Area 51 novels by Robert Doherty and Dark Skies (1995). Dark Skies: (S1-Official Denial: 61-69, S2-Progenitor: 70-76, S3-Cloak of Fear: 77-86, S4-NWO: 87-99. S5-Stroke of Midnight: 00-01. Essentially this series is an extended 90s conspiracy/UFO tale. The "Pro Skater" extra-level of Tony Hawk's Underground 2 also inspired part of this, as well as 2010 videogame Dark Void, X-COM series, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas and 2006 videogame Prey. This is what the 3rd X-Files would be like. PD setting with events that connect to historical events. http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/SoYouWantTo/WriteTheNextXFiles *INFLUENCES: The Sirens of Titan, Super 8, K-PAX, Unidentified, Signs, Disappearance of Flight 412, E.T., Cocoon, The McPherson Tape, The 4th Kind, Project UFO, Official Denial, Hangar 18, CE3K, Dark Skies, Taken. *MYSTERIES: Native American myth, buried UFO, 366 geometry, delta symbol, street light interference, binary code *INVESIGATORS: Magic Bullet mag like Coast To Coast AM. http://phenotrack.com/ *HALF-BAKED CONSPIRACY THEORIES: Phantom cosmonauts 59-91. The faked 1969 Lunar Landings were shot at Area 51 by Steven Spielberg. (Rumor) Black helicopters since the 1970s. *UFO SIGHTINGS: Transient lunar phenomenon, will-o-the-whisps, ball lightning, vile vortices, fortean anamolies, remote viewing-SRI 70s-95. 1976-Viking probes on Mars, find life! "Face on Mars" Address Fermi Paradox and Drake Equation. Petrozavodsk phenomena 1977. Indian Point UFO 1984. Grayling, MI UFO shootdown of 1998. Tombstone, AZ UFO sighting of 2008. (identification by USAF) UFOs are in the series are never saucer shaped, but instead boomerang-shaped, or triangular, or cigar-shaped, and/or an energy orb aka "foo fighter." 23 UFOs have been recovered since 1947. Washington UFO flap of 1952. Phoenix Lights of 1997. Alaskan UFO sightings of 1970s/1980s. Russian UFO sightings of 1950s until 1980s. UFOs in the Bible. WW2 Foo Fighters of 1942. Sci-fi cult series: Star Wars, Star Wars, Battlestar Galactica. Alien abductions since 1970s to the present. Laser or cold laser, work on cattle and humans since 1970s. Government cover-ups. Crop circles. Alien mutilations. Bending of light to make it look invisible since 1980s. Stunning laser weapons since 1990s. Memory Metal found at Roswell along with I-beam with hieroglyphs in 1947. Alien crash in Roswell, 4 beings, 1 surviving E.B.E. spoke with President Truman. USO craft, underwater tests since the 1970s. UFO crash near Kecksburg, PA in 1965. Travis Walton 1975. Majestic 12. Stealth bombers, Harrier fighter since 1960s. Nazi development of UFO saucers, Project Paperclip since 1930s/1940s. Nuclear tests/underground tests since 1945. Philadelphia Experiment in 1943. Particle cannons since 1940s. Manhattan Project with “Trinity” in July 1945. “Sport model” at S-4 facility seen by Bob Lazar in late 1980s. Area 51 hazardous material disaster, a lot of death in the 1980s. Project Bluebook from 1949-1969. Adamski’s contactee movement 1950s. Holloman AFB encounter 1974. Mexico UFO crash 1974. Needles UFO crash 2008. *HISTORY: INDIAN LEGENDS- 1200s. BLACK PLAGUE- 1348-1350. FRIGHTFUL SPECTACLE- 1500s. CALIFORNIA AIRSHIPS- 1880s/1890s. Max, NE UFO in 1884. Auroa, TX UFO crash in 1897.1917- Miracle of the Sun. German UFO crash in 1936. 1938- Orson Welles "War of the Worlds" radio show. Feb. 1942- Battle of LA, US forces shoot UFO down, crashlanded off Redondo Beach, CA. Nov. 1942-1945: Foo fighters appear. June 1947- Kenneth Arnold sees boomerang shaped UFO in WA. Roswll, NM UFO in July 1947. National Defense Act of Sept. 1947, forms MJ12. Lubbock Lights 1951. 1952- DC UFO flap, Truman meets with EBE. 1952-1970. Project Bluebook of the USAF investigates UFO events. 1957- Marfa Lights. Antonio Villa Boas sexual encounter. 1959- Dyatlov Pass incident. 1961- Betty & Barney Hill abduction. 1962-Ridge Landing UFO, kills 100-150 people. Kecksburg, PA UFO in Dec. 1965.Chariots of the Gods by Erik Von Daniken published in 1968. 1969- MUFON established. April 1970s, clandestine missions to the Moon, Apollo 18/19/20. 1970- Twin aliens in Alaska. Prior to August 1972. MAJOR SOLAR FLARE (Aug. 1972). Seeing napalm drop on jungle trees in mid day. Soldiers with M-16s trace out in the mid of the jungle. One soldier drops into a spiderhole to find a grey. the doors break on through in a helicopter to the jungle. In December 1972, last man on the moon. Rocketman plays. J. Allen Hynek published CE chart. In 1973, hippies getting high listening to dobie gray witness ufo sighting. Holloman AFB, NM. UFO transfer. Pascougla, MS alien abduction. Early 1970s. Coyame UFO in Mexico 1974. Sirius Mystery published in 1975. Life on Mars discovered by Viking probes and the "Face on Mars" in 1976. EBOLA VIRUS (1976). Sept. 1976, Tehran UFO. 1977, Colares UFO flap. “WOW” SIGNAL, OSU (Aug. 1977). 1977, CIA hands over Area 51 back to the USAF. VRILLON TRANSMISSION (Nov. 1977). Petrozavodsk phenomenon. 1978- Dr. Stanton Friedman popularizes Roswell, after 30 years from the event. VELA INCIDENT (Sept. 1979). 1980- Rendlesham Forest/Cash-Landrum event. 1980s, secret DOD military space shuttle missions on Atlantis post-1985. "Coming Home" released in 1983. JAL 1628 in 1986. Challenger disaster. Human-alien hybrids since 1987. UFO Cover-Up Live! in 1988. Allagash Maine alien abductions recounted from 1976. Dr. Robert Lazar comes forward in 1988/9. Belgian UFO (Dec. 1989-1991) Fake alien autospy video in 1995. Phoenix Lights 1997. E. St. Louis Triangle 2000. Tinley Park Lights 2004. Chicago O'Hare Airport UFO 2006. Stephensville, TX UFO & Needles, CA UFO crash 2008. Sky trumpet phemonenon 2011+ *The Bermuda Triangle does feature in this series as a wormhole of sorts, a distortion in space-time. An island permanently locked in out-time is shown to have a crashed 747, bizarre ruins, strewn with shipwrecks, and an alien base embedded within the center volcano of the island. Includes a stranded 15th century pirate ship, a wrecked Apache helicopter (missiles could be used to blow up part of the mountain), commercial airplanes flying in and out of portals in the sky, and a UFO firing a deathray into the middle of the ocean. The Triangle being seen as a type of purgatory. *FEATURED SEQUENCES: Initially give audience impression aliens are from another planet. Or say aliens are from the future. Why are they here? To invade? To unleash a plague? To change the climate? 2nd crash at Corona, NM. Santa Monica skin illness as seen in Dark Skies in the 60s. Alien in a spiderhole in Vietnam 1968-1971. Deformed alien twins in Alaska in 1970. 10/22/1992- Channel Islands UFO video, underwater. USO. 3 dead. Board a UFO. 2 men in spacesuits abduction. ISS is abducted. Mass UFO sighting over a major US city. Blue light beams. UFO chase. Shootdown UFO. Alaskan oil rig. USAF Jupiter mission & object in cargo hold. UFO retrieval team. I-beam indexed 2 Oct 1947 Ft. Worth TX. Plot arc revolving around an alien foothold on Area 51, massive casualities. Threatening to destroy the base with a tactical nuclear self-destruct mechanism within the facility. Abducted by aliens, board an alien starship, it crashlands outside Area 51 causing a media crisis. Rachel, Nevada is featured, though in a much larger format. Also, a drive-in movie theatre shows old 50s B-movies. MJ12 protocol to USAF, shootdown UFO, local police cordon order, UFO retrieval team has 6 hours to retrieve object. Young man gets abducted by aliens, reminiscent of Travis Walton's case in Arizona and Delphos, KS event. Fake UFO pictures, reminiscent of Gulf Breeze case in Florida. Kid that disappeared some years ago, returns having not aged a day. WHY? Florida. Hudson Valley sightings (Albany, NY) Contactees. Including an author (based on Strieber) Abductees have higher levels of white blood cells, possibly due to prolonged exposure to zero gravity, in space! Hundreds of hours of video and thousands of photos. UFO exhaust burns a man. Police car struck by UFO. UFO zaps a nuclear power plant. Plane collides with UFO. Pilots/civilians abducted and not returned. UFO caused death/disappearance. Unexplained global flap of UFO sightings, growing in intensity, as if "something important is going to happen". String of cattle mutiliations and alien abductions in Arizona and Alaska. Aliens stealing children. Crop circles. Aliens implanting false memory, or purposely fuzzy images of them. crash @ Carson Sink or snowy mountains in Nevada. “Fireball reported over southwest”: Arizona. Alaskan oil rig. *Blue Section is one of many quick reaction units tasked to recover UFOs that have crashed or landed. US government psychics, Stanford Research Institute from the 1970s until 1995, "remote viewing." *CRYPTIC SLOGANS: I want to believe, deny everything, the truth is out there, all lies lead to the truth, believe to understand, believe the lie, everything dies, they're watching. *ANCIENT PROPHECY: Ancient Egyptian, Hopi, Mayan and Navajo mythology and characters make appearances. Atlantis is referenced as a colony in the past for future humans after an ecological disaster destroys the planet. Importance of Cygnus, Orion, Sirius, Procyon to ancient cultures. Sirius Mystery in 1975. *BOOKS & OTHER MEDIA: Alien Encounters by Marcus Day/Prey 1 & Prey 2/Taken/Area 51 (novel & videogame)/XCOM: Declassified/Dark Void/Perfect Dark/UFOs over Topanga Canyon/Hill Story/UFO Experience/Alien Agenda/The Arrival/The X-Files: Fight the Future/Close Encounters of the Third Kind/ Dark Skies/Official Denial/Hangar 18/Fire in the Sky/Pro Skater level/GTA: SA/Project UFO. *NEW CONCEPTS: Breeding program to create an army to take over Earth. The aliens can't exploit the resources of Earth because the atmosphere is too thin. Two species: good and bad grays. Carnivarous. Area 51. Black budget. Infiltrating the top levels of government, corporate and etc. Element 115. The deal in 1947. Majestic 12. 1952 DC flyby. EBE. Aurora, secret military spacecraft. Ancient artifacts. Diagram with each type of UFO. Stealth plane. Humanity evolved. J Allen Hynek and James MacDonald. Alien exhibit at the Tomorrowland in 1995. Dyatlov Pass. Project Blue Book. Roswell. Majestic 12. Area 51/52. Black Knight. Sea Shadow. Andromedans, Flatwoods Monster, Grays, Hopskinville monster, Nordic, Reptillians, Sirians, MIB. Secret bases. UFO attacks. US Secret UFO files. Bermuda Triangle. Crystal skull. Wow signal. Crop circles. Unexplained broadcasts. Alien abduction. Face on Mars. ‘Life on Mars.’ Valentich. NASA sent astronauts to another planet to meet with aliens, Serpo. UFO photographs. Apollo 11 lunar landing. Apollo 18-20 black ops. Alex Jones. Coast to Coast AM. UFO Friend or Foe, 1986. UFO Whats going on, 1985. Thorium-based nuclear reactor. Other UFO crewmembers are out of focus. Aliens are studying us. Can’t really interfere/curious about instances of pain. Why Fox Mulder is actually a crazy person? DC sightings ‘52. Kenneth Arnold, ‘47. Lonnie Zamora, ‘60s. Flatwoods monsters, ‘52. Betty and Barney Hill, ‘61. Portage ‘66. Pascagoula ‘70s. Travis Walton ‘75. Cash-Landrum ‘80. Tehran ‘76. Rendlesham ‘80. JAL 1628 ‘86. Belgian Wave ‘89-91. Phoenix Lights ‘97. O’Hare airport ‘06. LA battle ‘42. Hudson Valley ‘80s. Official Denial ‘94. Hangar 18 ‘80. Ancestry. Mars. Alternative 3. Off the wall-Prey 2, Super 8- child like wonder, alien invasion- The Arrival, Alternative 3, ‘UFO noir.’ *Area 51 and Apollo 18, cinematic universe. Category:Sightings Category:ARC